


Heartache

by diamondsummer



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Hibiki Wataru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondsummer/pseuds/diamondsummer
Summary: When Hokuto had walked into the clubroom, holding his bag with a confused expression on his face, and the Masked Pervert himself appeared from behind the curtain with a wide grin on his face, he bolted. He heard shouting from behind him, but didn't bother to look back. All that mattered in that moment was getting as far as possible from the Masked Pervert- and Hokuto too.





	Heartache

What the Masked Pervert had done, he could barely stand to think about it without feeling shame. Oh, how he wished he had listened to his better judgment and not accepted the disembodied voice who he had assumed was his beloved upperclassman and didn't talk to it. When Hokuto had walked into the clubroom, holding his bag with a confused expression on his face, and the Masked Pervert himself appeared from behind the curtain with a wide grin on his face, he bolted. He heard shouting from behind him, but didn't bother to look back. All that mattered in that moment was getting as far as possible from the Masked Pervert- and Hokuto too.

 

How he wish he hadn't said some of the things he did. He was lucky Hokuto walked in at the wrong time, before he confessed how much he loved him to the Masked Pervert. Tomoya knew for certain now, and he was going to give the poor first year grief over it, maybe even in front of Hokuto! He felt so ashamed of himself for falling for yet another one of the Masked Pervert's cruel, cruel tricks. He should've known better.

 

He wasn't sure when he started crying, either. They were rolling down his face by the time he had made it to the Ra*bits studio. He had slammed the door shut as he dashed in, making his way to the nearest corner and sitting in it, hugging his knees to his chest and sobbing into his arms. The thought of Hokuto finding him like this was absolutely mortifying- he would think his underclassman was so weak, he assumed, choking back even more tears at just the thought of Hokuto, his beloved Hokuto, seeing him in this state and hating him for being so pathetic in response to a silly little prank the club leader decided to pull. So pathetic and weak and stupid and foolish to fall for such an obvious trap.

 

The door squeaked open. "Tomoya?" His blood ran cold. It was as though all his worst fears were coming to life now. He buried his face deeper in his arms, refusing to look up at Hokuto- or what seemed to be Hokuto. I'm not falling for that one twice, Masked Pervert. He thought to himself coldly.

 

Footsteps approached him, and all he wished he could do right now is shrink away into nothingness, just to be forgotten and to never see the Masked Pervert. Swallowing another sob and feeling his chest tighten, he decided to respond. "I-- I'm fine. J--Just go, Ho-Hokuto-senpai. I d-don't want you to see me like th-th-this..." He knew his tone was unconvincing, and he could practically feel the pity his upperclassman was going to smother him with. He hated himself. He hated himself so much for this.

 

"Tomoya, you're not alright," He heard Hokuto kneel down in front of him on the cool, wooden floor. "what Hibi- the Masked Pervert did to you was more than uncalled for. It's alright to cry." Tomoya couldn't help but bury his head further into his arms and pray to God that he disappeared instead of facing his senior like this.

 

"I-I'm not weak," he sniveled, refusing to look up at his upperclassman. "I don't want you to th-th--think I am, Hokuto-senpai..."

 

"I never said you were, Tomoya," Hokuto's hand was resting on his shoulder now, and his heart was pounding violently in his chest. "I think you're strong for putting up with him for so long. How bad was he today? I've never seen you burst into tears like that."

 

He swallowed painfully. "He... he said stuff to me that was deeply personal and... and I believed it was you, Hokuto-senpai." he could feel himself start to shake, just thinking about how close he came to confessing his crush on Hokuto to the Masked Pervert. Holding back another sob, he took deep breaths to steady himself.

 

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you," Hokuto sighed. "I should've been there, if only Akehoshi didn't ask to borrow my pen in class today-"

 

"You don't need to protect me, Hokuto-senpai," he choked out, he was glad his voice was steadier now. Hesitantly, he looked up from his arms, and felt a wave of relief rushing over him as he saw it wasn't the Masked Pervert back for a second round of taunting. "It's not your job."

 

"I want to, though. You're important to me. Protecting you from the Masked Pervert is hardly a chore. I care about you so much."

 

Tomoya felt like his heart was going to stop right then and there. He... mattered to his upperclassman? "You're being s-serious, right? Hokuto-senpai?"

 

Hokuto nodded in response, smiling softly at him, and he felt himself start to smile too.

 

"I'm... I'm very thankful you think that I'm important, even though I'm not all that interesting like you..."

 

"I don't think I'm interesting," the upperclassman started. "honestly, you're more interesting than me."

 

"But I'm plain!" Tomoya protested. "Nothing as talented as you, Hokuto-senpai! You're incredible!"

 

"You're talented too, though?"

 

Tomoya felt the heat rise to his cheeks from the statement, knowing that Hokuto-senpai, the Hokuto-senpai he had adored for his wondrous performing skills, was praising plain old him made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. He had never really thought of himself as talented- he had always messed up on his lines in the theatre club's performances, and even felt like his voice wasn't strong enough on stage when performing with his unit. It had given him a surge of confidence he had never expected from himself, and he decided to use that to his advantage while he still had it.

 

"You know, Hokuto-senpai..." he started, feeling the flurry of butterflies in his stomach as he had earlier, before almost wrongly confessing to the Masked Pervert about his feelings for his senior. There was no going back now.

 

"Hm?"

 

"What happened earlier, b-back in the clubroom..." Mentally cursing himself for stumbling over his words, swallowing harshly and forcing himself to continue, despite every part of him that was still sane screaming to shut up and leave it for another day. "I was about to tell him something very... personal to me. I wanted to tell you that... that.... I...."

 

"T-Tomoya, are you alright? You look like you're about to cry again-!"

 

"I love you, Hokuto-senpai! You-You're so talented and kind a-and warmhearted and friendly... I was so scared when I first met you because I thought you were harsh and mean and you're the complete opposite," The words were flowing from his mouth uncontrollably now, and he could hardly stop, no, he didn't want to stop. Something about just getting everything he's ever felt about his upperclassman felt so good and right, he never wanted to stop talking about this. "I think you're so incredible and I- I love you so much, Hokuto-senpai!"

 

Hokuto's mouth was agape. 

 

Here it comes, Tomoya thought to himself, all hope suddenly disappearing from him. He's gonna tell me he doesn't feel the same. He's gonna tell me he thinks I'm too boring and bland to be with. He's gonna think I'm a creep.

 

"Tomoya." He said softly.

 

He swallowed again, pushing the thoughts out of his head and preparing for the worst and ignoring the violent pounding in his chest for what felt like the millionth time that day. "Y-Yes, Hokuto-senpai?"

 

"I'm glad you feel the same way as me." He pulled him into a hug.

 

He... likes me too?, Tomoya felt his whole body begin to shake, tears rolling down his cheeks- not even out of sadness this time. He was so glad. Hokuto meant so much to him, just knowing that his love wasn't as unrequited as he thought made him feel so happy.

 

"Are you alright, Tomoya? W-Was that too much?" Hokuto pulled away, wiping a tear away from the shorter boy's cheek.

 

"Of course not, Hokuto-senpai," It was his turn to wrap his arms around his senior this time, almost catching him off balance as he presses his face against the taller's chest and smiles. "I love you."

 

"I love you too, Tomoya."

**Author's Note:**

> WAUGH .. it's finally done!! this has been in my drafts for weeks and i've been meaning to finish it for LITERAL YEARS,, v_v
> 
> this is a drabble based off a roleplay on discord w some friends & it was really fun to write!! i like the dynamic between the theatre club a lot and it was very fun to write! i just hope tomoya just wasn't too ooc haha
> 
> thank you so much for reading!! i really appreciate it ♡


End file.
